


Crimson Phoenix

by satoshy12



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/pseuds/satoshy12
Summary: It turned out that Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex tried to marry the wrong devils together for a Alliance. That has proven to be when Millcas and Ravel eloped.
Relationships: Millicas Gremory/Ravel Phenex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Crimson Phoenix

Millicas sighed as he thought about his current conundrum. He had realized that he and Ravel Phenex couldn't marry if the marriage between his Aunt Rias Gremory and her brother Riser Phenex work out tomorrow.

So like any boy unsure of what to do with his problem and what to do now, he sought out help from the one he knowed had an answer for his problems.

He took in a deep breath, summoned the limited amount of courage that he had available to him and chose to go to his ancestor Zekram Bael, who was a very dutiful man that takes the importance of the old traditions and teachings.

"Millicas Gremory," the first Great King spoke first. "I heard you want something from me?"

"Yes I do."The son of Mao Lucifer bowed his head in respect. "I would like to have your opinion on what I can do." Millicas told him everythink but her name and Clan pillar.

"Oh. So you are in love my young Descendants? And are you sure your Grandfather would say no? " Zeoticus asked him as Millicas nodded slowly to him.” Are you truly in love with her??”

Millicas closed his eyes and thought back when he first met Ravel, it was after his grandfather Zeoticus Gremory made a play date with the Gremory Family and the Phenex Family to try to make Rias and Riser like each other. No one had except that he would fall in love with the cute tsundere Ravel and she would like him too.

So yes he loved her and that was his answered to the question.

" She is a pure blood Devil and not promised to another pillar??" Zekram asked him to be sure that it would not bring many problems if he helped him to that and as he nodded to conform it," but you fear your Clans would say no."

"Yes this is the reason I am speaking to you."

"You could try one of the old courtship traditions."

"I see," Millicas assumed, "Tell me about it, Elder Bael."

(...)

Ravel Phenex wrinkled her nose as she felt cool air tickling her cheeks. Had a Maid open the windows again to wake her up. She tried to roll around to nuzzle further into her blanket when she found that she couldn't move.

A fabric was pressed around her arms and when she felt something around her head, she opened her eyes and started to panic as she saw only complete darkness.  
As she moved her head around and she felt someone's hands taking off the mask . 

"Ravel?" Millicas' familiar voice added to her confusion. Dark Blue eyes blinked up to a young devil with crimson red hair and red eyes. 

"Millicas where do you think you are taking me?" She felt she had been laid on something hard but warm. He had her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.”And don't carry me like a sack of potatoes but like princesses!”

He then readjust her body from her shoulder into his arms and had her now in carried in his arm like a princess.

"I wanted to do this right but knowing them they wouldn’t listen to me," For some reason, her cute secret boyfriend's tone sounded apologetic at first as he later sounded more assured, " I decided to follow one of the the old way to get us to be married and decided to use on ft the old traditions that are still active even after the Civil War."

"I don't think I follow."

"Were you aware that before the Great War, the stolen daughters of feuding Pillars would become the brides of their enemies following a raid or battle?"

"Then you're planning to-"

"Kidnap you from your home, sweep you off to a Minister and force you to marry me at weapon point? Yes, but only if you're willing to accept it."

"Hmpf," Ravel closed her eyes. "Okay. Fine. Whatever. Just wake me up when we get there."

(...)

The wedding party of Rias and Riser was in total chaos after it was noticed that they were missing.

"I can't find Ravel, have you found seen her?"

"No but I have heard the Gremorys are searching for the missing son of Lord Lucifer."

"Really what do you think has happened?”

The first Great King, Zekram Bael to the shock of all presents started to laugh. “ Hahahah, So that girl pushed you into an elopement! Hahaha you truly are a selfish devil hahaha."

And then there was Silence in the Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Think yourself for the Reaction of the Underworld and the Phenex and Gremory family


End file.
